Notebook Paper: A KimJared Story
by lotsa-ppl-luv-me
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters you've heard of before.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kim/Jared story they might be a little bit OOC. It's in Kim's POV. **

**Words: 537**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Kim POV**

I was sitting in English, completely bored out of my mind, when the door flew open. Mrs. Port had been lecturing the class about how to properly use commas. She broke off in the middle of her sentence.

"Oh, Mr. Cane," Mrs. Port said. "you're back. We were wondering when you would be getting back. Here take your seat next to Ms. Conweller."

I blushed and slammed the "notebook" I'd been writing in, closed. It was actually my diary and in my diary I had things written like "Kim Cane, Jared & Kim Cane" and stuff of that sort.

He dropped his books onto the table I was sitting at and sat down only a few inches away from me. I could feel heat radiating off of him but thought nothing of it, it was probably because I was nervous with him sitting so close.

Mrs. Port resumed the lecture.

I turned my head sideways and looked at Jared. The last time I'd seen him his hair had been glossy black and down to his shoulders, but now, it was cropped short.

He was writing something in his notebook that I couldn't see. He pressed down with his pencil and it snapped. Not the lead, but the entire pencil shattered. Fragments of painted yellow wood covered our table.

I looked away, allowing my hair to cover my face. I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my head so I didn't look at him.

"Kim Conweller!" Mrs. Port said.

"Yes ma'am?" I replied, looking up.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I told her. Jared was still glaring at the side of my head and I was trying to ignore him.

"Alright," Mrs. Port returned to the lecture. It was amazing that we were sophomores and she had to explain commas to us.

I pushed my glasses higher up my nose before looking back down at my hands folded in my lap. My hair was a black curtain in front of my face.

I heard a growl and turned to look at Jared.

He was now glaring down at his paper,

"Do you need a pencil?" I squeaked. Then I froze. '_Oh my gosh,' _I thought, _'I actually talked to Jared!' _

I pulled a pencil out of my bag and rolled it over to him. He grunted a 'thanks'.

I looked down again and smiled.

The bell rang several minutes later and I moved to stand up.

"Hey, wait!" Jared called out behind me. Almost everyone was already out of the room.

I turned to face him... and gasped. His eyes were more beautiful than they had been before he was sick.

He looked up and he looked amazed.

"Umm... here's... um... your pencil," he handed me my pencil. I blushed.

Jared was staring at me. The bell rang again.

I bit my lip, "I better go, I don't want to miss lunch."

I turned to leave.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm, "don't go. How about we go get lunch together, somewhere else?"

I blushed. "You mean like... cut school?"

Jared nodded.

"Okay," I smiled.

We gathered our books up and headed out the school doors.

**I'm not done yet! Pretty please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Jared POV**

I hadn't been in school for several weeks now and I actually couldn't wait to get back. Sure, it was kind of fun to be a werewolf, but, seriously, I was getting bored. Sam told me that the two of us were making sure that the bloodsuckers in Forks didn't cross the treaty line.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked. The parking lot was crowded with students hanging around before class. I got out and went to shut my car door but ended up slamming it. Several people turned to look at me. I headed toward my first class, English. That class sucked. Mrs. Port, out stupid teacher, hated me. She's hated me for a while now and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because in freshman year I found a beaver wandering around looking lost next to the school, so I stuck it in her car.

Apparently, when she went to get in her car later that afternoon, it attacked her. She wouldn't have known it was me if some guy (who was mad at me for some reason also) hadn't seen me put it in there.

I was walking on the way to my locker when the bell rang and the hall emptied. I sighed. First day back at school and I was late to class.

I grabbed my books and ran to English. I could hear Mrs. Port droning on about one of the things we'd been learning since fifth or so grade. I pushed the door open and, with a loud _bang, _it hit the wall. Everyone stared at me.

Mrs. Port looked surprised. "Oh, Mr. Cane, you're back. We were wondering when you would be getting back. Here take your seat next to Ms. Conweller."

I smiled at the crazy woman and sat down next to the girl I'd been sitting next to for the whole year. I wasn't even sure what her name was except that her last name was Conweller. Mrs. Port soon started talking again. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil and began to draw in it.

I felt someone's gaze on my face, but decided to ignore it. The y didn't look away. I pressed down a little bit harder and the pencil exploded. _Crap! That was my only pencil! _I thought.

They were still staring at me. I turned to my right, where it was being directed from. It was the small, dark haired girl sitting next to me. She looked away, but I stared back at her.

"Ms. Conweller!" Mrs. Port's voice screeched.

"Yes ma'am," the girl next to me answered.

"Are you paying attention?" Mrs. Port inquired.

"Yes ma'am," the girl replied.

"Alright," she turned back toward the board and resumed the lecture.

The small girl was wearing glasses; I noticed when she pushed them farther up her nose. Her hair completely curtained her face when she looked down at the floor.

Something was bubbling up my throat and it quietly tumbled out and I recognized it as a growl. Her head shot up and she turned to look at me.

I bowed my head back toward my notebook page; I was glaring angrily at it.

"Do you need a pencil?" she softly asked me. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a pencil. She lay it down on the table and rolled it toward me.

I looked up for a fraction of a second and caught a glimpse of her face. "Thanks," I mumbled.

I didn't use that pencil I just held it in my hands I didn't want to crush it. I closed my eyes and felt as if I was losing myself; like I was drifting away. Something broke inside me and then a few more things and then, all of a sudden, everything holding me to my life drifted away in a breeze that I felt blow across my very soul. Then, with a tug in my heart, I opened my eyes and felt something new connecting me to my life.

I twisted and felt that the very reason of my life was sitting next to me. I looked at her gorgeous face in wonder: she was beautiful.

The bell rang and everyone started gathering their books and rushing out of the classroom to lunch.

"Hey, wait!" I noticed the _she_ was walking out. Everyone was gone except for the two of us. "Umm... here's... um... your pencil," I handed it to her. She smiled and I felt a warm feeling burst in my stomach.

We just stood there, staring at each other. The bell rang again.

She bit her lip, "I better go; I don't want to miss lunch."

She headed for the door and I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't go. How about we go get lunch together, somewhere else?" I asked.

"You mean like... cut school?" she blushed.

I nodded. I wanted to go out with her.

"Okay."

We grabbed up our books and headed out the school doors.

**Pretty, pretty, pretty please review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Kim POV**

It was raining when we got outside. The rain easily soaked through my thin jacket as we made our way over to his truck. He opened the passenger side and I crawled in. Faster than should've been possible he was sitting in the driver's seat and we were on the road.

I couldn't help but stare at him and wonder why he'd finally noticed me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and continued staring at him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"I don't know, where d'you want to go?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Um... how about we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure," he turned down a side road.

I continued staring at him. His face looked different. It looked harder, tougher, and angrier. His eyes were darker, and through his black t-shirt I could see his newly refined muscles.

I could see the curve of his mouth as he smiled. "Are you just going to stare at me all day? Not that I really have a problem with that." he stopped the truck and turned to look at me. "We're here."

I looked out the windshield and saw that on three sides we were surrounded by forest but on the fourth side was the huge expanse of ocean.

He jumped out and walked over to pull open my door. I leapt out and landed beside him. He was smiling, and his eyes were sparkling for some reason.

"Kim." He whispered my name like it was sacred.

"Yes, Jared?" His smile widened when I said that.

He didn't answer me with words. Instead, he swooped down and locked his lips on mine.

I was breathless when we broke apart and he looked extremely happy.

"Wow," I whispered but my words were instantly carried away in the breeze.

He smiled. "I really like you, Kim."

"I've really liked you for a while now." I looked down at my feet.

"I know."

My head shot up and I stared him straight in the eye (Which was kind of difficult considering our height differences). "Y-you knew. You knew that whole time but you never said anything?"

"Well, to be completely honest: I didn't really know that I liked you until today. I'd never really looked at you but one time I looked at your notebook while you were writing in it and I saw your name and mine right next to each other surrounded by a heart." He smiled at me.

"So...is this whole thing just a...joke?" I asked. My eyes started burning with tears.

His eyes widened and he just stared at me. His mouth opened into a big 'o' and he started shaking his head. "No, no no no no, Kim. It's _not _a joke."

The tears spilled over and I ran into the trees, never looking back at him. I ran, deeper and deeper into the trees, the tears falling down the whole time. I tripped and fell onto the hard, solid, muddy ground.

I didn't feel like moving so I just curled up into a ball and continued crying.

I listened but never heard Jared coming after me so it probably was all just a joke. When you're as popular as Jared, it doesn't matter if you kiss the nerdy girl, there's always another ten girls to make up for it.

The sky started to darken and rain began pouring down. I sat up, I should probably go home.

A growl came from the trees to my right, then, a few seconds later, something rustled on my left. I turned toward it and almost passed out.

A huge black wolf was standing three meters away from me. I gasped as it took a step closer to me. I stumbled over something that was lying on the ground. I was falling down. I hit the ground and my head flew backwards and connected with the ground.

Then everything went black.

**AN: Please review!**

_**luvinJ**_**: Yeah it's definitely good to just go with it! Thanks for reviewing!!!**

_**greeneyes brownhair: **_**Thanks for reviewing!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Kim POV**

"Sam, why'd you have to scare her like that?" said Jared's voice from very far away.

"I didn't mean to, Jared. She just happened to pass out." Another voice replied.

Something warm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'll take her home," Jared said.

I felt like I was being lifted up and I realized that he was carrying me.

How was that possible? I mean, I wasn't _that _heavy but I also wasn't stick thin, either.

I heard a truck door squeak as it opened and I tried not to cringe away from that sound. Jared sat me down in his truck and buckled the seat belt around me and closed the door.

He hopped into the other side and started the vehicle. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it. His hand was really hot. The truck vibrated as we backed up and soon I could tell that we were on the paved road.

We hit a bump rather hard and I pulled my eyes open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You slipped and hit your head. I checked it out and you'll be alright." He patted my hand.

I wasn't so sure that I believed him. He was only a sixteen and a half year old boy. How could he judge if I needed to go to the hospital or not?

"Trust me, Kim, you'll be fine."

He drove in silence for a few more minutes until we reached my house.

Jared eased his squealing truck onto the driveway and put it in park.

I glanced at the trucks clock and saw that school wasn't even close to getting out.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked when I got out and saw that he was standing on the other side of the truck.

"Alright," he smiled crookedly at me. I walked to the front door and jammed the key into the lock. I shoved my shoulder against the door and received no result. I tried again. And again.

Jared pushed on the door and it popped open.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," I walked in and threw my backpack down on a chair at the kitchen table.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him while I rummaged through our cabinets.

"Umm... maybe a sandwich or something, but I'll make it." He walked over to stand next to me.

"Alright, whatever." I got the things out that he needed and he made it.

We ate and talked for a while until we walked over to the couch. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Finding nothing I handed the remote to Jared and said, "You can find something you want to watch, I don't mind what."

He gently took it and searched through the channels several times until stopping on Animal Planet. It was a show about wolves.

We watched it and when it got to a strange part where it talked about mating I blushed and glanced at Jared he was blushing worse than me.

The show ended a few minutes later and then he changed the channel again. He stopped on a channel that was playing Disney movies. It was Beauty and the Beast.

"This is my favorite movie," I said. Then I blushed. He'd probably think I was weird for liking such a childish movie when I was almost an adult.

"I like this movie too," Jared admitted. "The beast sometimes reminds me of me." He said.

"Who does Belle remind you of?" I smiled.

"Why, you of course, Kim. You are beautiful, you know." He brushed a strand of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"No, I'm not. You're just saying that."

"No, you really are, Kim. Now, if Belle was a guy, it would definitely be me. I mean I'm gorgeous." He straightened up and grinned.

I laughed. He leaned down and caught my lips with his. I melted. The second kiss was most definitely better than the first.

He pulled away first and we were both red faced. I could not stop smiling and neither could he.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched the movie. Soon, I felt my eyes growing heavy and then they started to close. As much as I wanted to spend time with Jared, I couldn't help but need the sleep.

My eyes closed at last and I fell deep into sleep.

oOo

The front door closed and I heard footsteps walking across the floor. I opened my eyes and realized that I'd fallen asleep. I looked at the TV and saw that it was 3:24 pm.

I sat up and looked around for Jared only to find that he was gone. Maybe I'd dreamt it all. I stood up and something fluttered to the floor.

I picked it up. It was a piece of plain notebook paper. I flipped it over and saw a note from Jared.

_**Kim,**_

_**I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry but I had to leave. School was over and I knew that one of your family members would probably be home soon. Until next time my beautiful Belle.**_

_**The Beast**_

I finished reading and giggled. He called himself the beast.

**AN: I actually did not mean to make the things they watched be things about wolves. It just kind of happened that way. Anyway, please review!**

**gaby.: thanks for reviewing!**

**greeneyes brownhair: Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!**

**we'vehitanAllxTimeXLow: I updated ASAP! Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is on hiatus. Sorry if you wanted me to update soon but I don't know what to write! Super sorry

Lotsa-ppl-luv-me


End file.
